This invention relates generally to jackscrews and, more particularly, to jackscrew inserts and methods of jackscrew insertion.
Bases for machinery sometimes include multiple mounting openings. Typically, only one existing mounting opening will be used for mounting the machinery while remaining mounting openings are left unused. A jackscrew may be inserted within one or more of the unused openings. The jackscrew aids in proper positioning and alignment of the machinery prior to and during final leveling and fastening of the machinery. However, the jackscrew requires a threading which is not found in the existing mounting openings. The opening into which the jackscrew is to be inserted thus needs to be modified prior to insertion of the jackscrew.
Typically, modification of the existing mounting openings is performed by drilling and tapping the remaining mounting openings to provide space and threading for the jackscrew to function. One disadvantage of this modification is that modified mounting openings can no longer be used as mounting openings should additional mounting openings be desired. Another disadvantage of the typical modification of mounting openings is that the modification can be expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a quick and easy modification of mounting openings in the machine base. Additionally, it would be desirable if a jackscrew opening could be used as a mounting opening.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a jackscrew insert includes a jacking shoulder, a first end, a second end, and an opening which extends through the jackscrew insert from the first end to the second end.
More particularly, an existing mounting opening may be machined utilizing a jackscrew machining tool. The jackscrew machining tool includes a drive shaft connected to a tool stop. The tool stop prevents removal of an excess amount of material from a machine base surrounding a modified mounting opening. A cutting edge extends from the tool stop, with a pilot bushing extending from the cutting edge. Once the existing mounting opening is modified to include the jacking shoulder, the jackscrew insert is positioned within the modified mounting opening for securing a jackscrew. Should additional mounting openings be desired the jackscrew insert may be removed and the modified mounting opening utilized.
The modification of the existing mounting openings is made inexpensive and quickly. In addition, the jackscrew insert allows for conversion of the modified mounting openings into equivalent existing mounting openings.